


challenge the world

by ragingdrumboner



Series: prompts [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, Established Relationship, Fighting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Name-Calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: in which nishinoya yuu defends azumane asahi's name.





	challenge the world

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **fornhaus said:** I lloveee your fanfics so so much and I was wondering if i could request an asanoya drabble where either nishinoya or asahi are protective over the other (like idk maybe one got into a fight or something?)  
> 
> 
> YALL DO I LOV ME SOME PROTECTIVE ASANOYAS. 

“You take that back!” Yuu snarled, getting up close into some punk from school’s face. Said punk only quirked a brow and smirked down at the libero.

“Or else what? You gonna call that weak ass bitch of an ace you got?” He scoffed, “that guy is all bark and no bite, Hell, he’s not even bark.” Yuu bristled and growled, curling his hand into a fist. “Aww, what are you gonna do? Fight me?” He laughed, “ooh, I’m real scared of a little shrimp like you.” Yuu went to say something more but was interrupted by two of the other teen’s friends coming up behind their leader. 

“Hey, Takeo, this little shit causing problems?” One of them asked, casting a glare towards Yuu who only bared his teeth and shot back just as hot as look at the newcomer.

“Nah, nothin’ that can't be taken care of quickly,” he told his friend, reaching out to wrench a firm hand into Yuu’s hair, twisting so his head was forced to peer up at the taller boy. Yuu grunted and panted hard through his nose, lip still curled back into a snarl as he struggled against the hand in his hair. “Now you listen to me, you pesky little rat, you have two options. You can either let this drop and say you're sorry for bothering me, or, you can keep going down this route you've started on and have it end very badly for you.” He tightened his grip and pulled Yuu’s head up a little bit more, “your choice.”

Yuu grit his teeth and spat at the boy holding him, “drop dead, you greasy fuck,” he spat out, still trying to free himself.

With that, Takeo shook his head and released his grip with a shove, sending Yuu into the wall that was behind him. “So that’s where this is going then,” he hummed. Yuu gasped when his head struck the brick and his legs gave out, almost falling to the ground before a hand reached out to grab the front of his shirt and push him up against the wall and off the ground. The libero kicked and struggled, but the pressure of the older teen’s grip pressed against his neck, restricting his air as well as his ability to really move. 

“Let go!” He struggled out, trying to free himself before the fist that was hovering next to his captor’s head could strike. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the punk’s friends crowd around him, both cheering on their friend. He tensed up and braced himself for impact, only for it to never come.

Yuu opened his eyes when he was dropped to the ground and the looming shadows of the other boys moved away. Before him, he saw Asahi gripping Takeo by the front of the shirt just as he had been holding Yuu but moments ago. The bully struggled against Asahi’s grip but found he was far overpowered. Takeo’s friends stood frozen behind Asahi, neither really sure what to do. 

“Don't you dare touch him, you hear me?” Asahi growled, glaring daggers down at the other teen. When he didn't answer, Asahi jostled him a bit, bringing him up closer, “do you hear me?” He repeated.

Takeo swallowed and nodded dumbly, gasping a bit when Asahi practically threw him to the ground. He quickly scrambled back and his friends swooped down next to him, both ready to help him up.

“Get out of here, and if I catch you even looking at him again, then I’ll really give you a lesson to remember,” Asahi threatened, looming over the three boys.

The three scrambled to their feet and quickly began to run off, Takeo only stopping to hiss a ‘you volleyball players are absolutely insane’ before bolting when Asahi took a step towards him. Yuu sat, still a little shocked, against the wall, eyes wide at what had just unfolded before him.

“Asahi…” he murmured, gaining the ace’s attention who immediately softened upon turning to his boyfriend.

“Yuu, oh my God,” he gasped, rushing over to the libero, resting a hand on his shoulder and looking him over for any glaring injuries. “Are you okay? Did they hurt you? God, I’m going to…”

Yuu cut him off, “Asahi, I’m fine, my head hurts and I’m pretty sure I’m going to get a bruise on my neck, but I’m _fine,”_ he assured, sitting up so he could cup Asahi’s face in his hands. “But Asahi, holy shit, that was so incredible. I’ve never seen you like that before!”

Asahi blushed now, “well, I mean, I’ve never had to protect someone like that before,” he admitted, running a hand abashedly through his hair. “I just, when I saw them hurting you like that, I just...lost it,” he murmured.

“Well, I’m quite grateful and quite happy,” he purred, leaning forwards to press a kiss to Asahi’s cheek. “And I don't think those three are going to be coming around anytime soon, or bothering anyone else for awhile,” he laughed. Asahi smiled and laughed as well.

“Yeah, I suppose so,” he agreed, standing up and pulling his boyfriend with him. He paused for a moment and looked down at Yuu, “how did that start anyways?”

It was Yuu’s turn to blush now, “um, they were talking crap about you and I wasn't about to stand by and let them do that!” He huffed, frowning a bit now.

Asahi smiled and pressed a kiss into Yuu’s hair, “well, thank you for defending my name, Yuu, but next time, perhaps you shouldn't try to challenge three guys at once, yeah?”

Yuu puffed out his chest, “I’d challenge all of Japan for you!” He exclaimed, standing on his toes a bit to make himself look bigger.

Asahi chuckled and pulled his tiny boyfriend into an embrace, “and I’ll be there right behind you to fight them all,” he promised. Yuu squeaked when he was pulled in and nuzzled into Asahi’s chest before peering up at the ace.

“Sounds good to me,” he smiled, staring happily into Asahi’s eyes. Asahi leaned in for a kiss but was startled by the voice of Daichi yelling from the gym entrance.

“Hey! Would you two stop being all lovey-dovey and get your asses in here! It's time for practice!” He called, yelling across the clearing to the two boys. Asahi blushed and Yuu laughed, detaching himself from Asahi so he could grab his wrist and tug him along into the gym.

Asahi smiled as they ran, listening to his boyfriend chatter in front of him, awfully glad to have him. He knew that Yuu would do anything for him and Asahi felt the same. He would walk into Hell backwards for his little libero, anything to ensure Yuu’s safety and happiness. He tightened his grip on Yuu’s hand, not wanting to ever let go.

**Author's Note:**

> this was so fun to write also i might add another chapter where things get a little Spicy™ but we'll see. hope you enjoyed!
> 
> prompts are open [here!](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/159622658794/hey-im-taking-writing-prompts-so-feel-more-than)


End file.
